The Little Church
by GaaraKazekage6
Summary: While walking home from a hard day at school, a young girl is sidetracked from her path to investigate a beautiful small church on the top of a hill. There, she will meet a new friend who will invite her to join a group of paranormal investigators at Shibuya Psychic Research. :)
1. Chapter 1

It had begun as any normal day for Emiko. A 'fun-filled' day at school followed by a two hour study session for the upcoming mid-term exams. Emiko could not contain her excitement (sarcasm intended of course). However there were some advantages to finishing school a little bit later than normal and that was walking home through the vast lanes of Sakura trees watching the beautiful autumn sunset. The early autumn cherry blossoms were falling from the trees and a warm breeze flowed through Emiko's long brown locks. As she made her way home Emiko noticed something different. To her right some of thick hedge had been cut away revealing a new dark, mysterious path. It was silent; not even the wind was catching the leaves. Curiosity took over and Emiko found herself wandering along the winding road. At first it was relatively dark but soon she was on a small road lined on either side by lovely little red rose bushes and tall arching oak trees with golden brown leaves. The sunlight seemed to bounce off of them. The road seemed endless until Emiko turned around a small corner and, at the top of a hill, a little building sat. It looked beautiful and the scenery was so picturesque. Emiko gazed out upon the vast fields of brightly coloured flowers and sighed deeply as birds harmonised in the trees above. After climbing the hill it was more clear that the little building had a steeple and a cross on its roof. A small, rectangular sign was balanced on the side wall. It was a bit rusty and covered in dust but Emiko could just about make out what it said; 'St. Joseph's Church'. Even though the building was a bit run down it was still very attractive. As she wandered around the historic little church Emiko noticed that the front door was ajar. This gave her the opportunity to explore the inside. The door was large and wooden with brass rounded handles. Slowly Emiko used all of her strength to open the door wide enough to fit her petite body through. On the other side of the door there was another large cross and a three tiered candle stand with only one small candle lit at the back. Emiko lit the one next to it crossed her hands, closed her eyes and prayed. As she was praying there was a clatter in the next room. Her eyes shot opened and peeked through the ajar door behind her. There was no sign of movement so Emiko decided to take a closer look. Opening the door fully she could see rows of seats and an altar covered in a pure white linen cloth lined with golden thread. Behind it was a tall brass cross and clear vases of white roses. They were fresh.

'Someone else must have visited today.' she thought. Emiko chose a seat at the edge of the back row and sat down. The wall opposite the door she came in was made of glass so while you sat and prayed you could gaze out onto the sun setting over the countryside. Once again she closed her eyes and bowed her head to pray, mainly for success in the upcoming exams. While Emiko was in mid-prayer she was disturbed by the sound of a closing door in front of her. Her eyes shot open. She was suddenly struck with panic. What if she got into trouble? What if she was charged with trespassing? What if she was sent to prison?! Her heart began to pulsate so fast that she began to shake. It was time to face her doom. Swallowing hard she raised her head...

She could see a young man. Probably in his teens. He was carrying a pile of books and a large candle. He sat the candle in a holder on the altar and lit it with a lighter. While doing this Emiko took a quick glance at his face. His eyes were the brightest of blue and his cheeks were slightly blushed. 'He has probably been here working all day' Emiko thought. He had a medium length mop of blonde hair which gently caressed the neck of his light blue jumper. Emiko could feel her cheeks heating up. His physique and complexion, combined with his sparkling blue eyes and ruffled hair, made him look innocent and somewhat charming. Slowly crouching behind the seat in front of her, Emiko began to plan her escape route. The door she had come in was open wide enough for her to make a sharp and fast exit. Checking that the young man was not looking her way, Emiko sat up slightly and prepared to run. Unbeknownst to her, a floorboard beside the chair she was behind had been lifted slightly. The time had come. Emiko, in her attempt to sprint towards the door tripped, clumsily, over the floorboard letting out a load yelp. She tumbled forward trying to regain her balance but, in failing to do so, grabbed hold of the cloth on top of a small table by the door. As she fell she took the cloth with her, and an expensive looking vase which smashed into many worthless pieces on the floor. Her head smacked loudly on the floor which was when she heard running footsteps coming from the altar. It was apparent that the young man had heard, or even, seen what had just happened. Her vision began to blur and she could feel herself slipping from consciousness. Before her eyes closed completely she could see a blue eyed face staring down at her and she could hear a muffled voice but was not able to make out what it was saying. It was then that she lost consciousness.

With a metal clatter and the smell of herbs, Emiko was shot back to consciousness. As she quickly sat up the room began to spin violently creating a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and forcing her to lie back down again. A soft cloth was gently placed on her forehead. It was cold but it felt so good. Giving a sigh of comfort, she turned her head to see the same blue eyes and ruffled blonde hair that she had seen before falling unconscious. The smile he had was hypnotising.

'How are you feeling?' He said. His accent took Emiko by surprise. It was obvious that he wasn't from Japan as he had an Australian twang; it made him even more adorable. So adorable in fact that she winced as quietly as she could.

'The room is spinning and my head is killing me...apart from that I'm pretty good!' She replied. 'Sarcasm?! Really?! Stupid stupid!' She thought, mentally kicking herself for sounding so rude.

'Well I'm glad to hear you are on the mend...I guess.' He laughed. Emiko attempted to sit up again, this time she felt less nauseous. The boy handed her a small china cup filled with tea.

'Thank you so much this smells amazing!' She said before taking a sip and savouring the delicious taste. 'Wow this is so good! I feel much better now.'

'I'm so glad! You gave me quite a scare! I didn't expect anyone to visit today!' He said taking the cloth off of Emiko's head.

'I wasn't planning on visiting today to be honest, I was just curious.' Finishing her tea she sat the small cup on her lap and watched the young man pick up a dustpan sitting by the door, filled with the shattered remains of a vase. 'Ah! I'm so sorry!' The young man, startled, turned rapidly, almost dropping the pieces. 'I didn't mean to destroy the vase! I'll pay you back I promise! I'm so sorry!' Emiko apologised bowing her head in shame. The young man merely laughed.

'Easy now! You'll get dizzy again! It really is no problem, accidents happen.' He chuckled.

'I'm so clumsy!'

'It's alright! I'm renovating anyway most of the ornaments are going to be put into storage. I would have never seen that vase again to be honest.'

'You're renovating on your own?' Emiko wondered whether this young man was a joiner or a decorator that had been hired to remodel the church. Then again no employer would send someone to do a job like that without a little assistance.

'Oh I chose to do this on my own, voluntarily. My local parish is investing in this small church and they didn't have the money to pay for an experienced renovator so I volunteered.' He replied.

'Ah I see! So you are a volunteer at the church?' Emiko asked taking other sip of delicious tea. The young man gave her a confused look.

'Well not exactly. I'm actually one of the priests in the parish.'

In a projectile motion, the tea escaped from Emiko's mouth. She jumped up from her seated position in shock grabbing the china mug as it fell from her lap. A priest?! Now Emiko felt even more embarrassed about tripping up and breaking the vase...a priest's vase...a priest...her face went bright red.

'A priest?! I thought you were a decorator!' She exclaimed, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

'Ha! I don't think I look much like a decorator!' He chuckled checking himself up and down for signs of a "decorator in the making". The pair laughed about it for a while. Emiko glanced behind the priest and looked at the clock on the wall.

'Gah! It's 6pm! I'm late! I really have to go!' She exclaimed grabbing her bag and running out the door nearly tripping over the floorboard again. As she ran through the church the Australian accent seemed to be following her outside.

'Wait!' It exclaimed. 'I didn't catch your name!'

'Emiko Hatsumi. And you?' She replied whilst running backwards, out of breath.

'The name's John Brown. Listen if you want I am looking for some help around the church...if you're interested and good with a paintbrush.' Emiko's heart skipped a beat.

'Yeah! I'm quite the artist! I would love to help you out! Same time tomorrow?'

'See you then!'


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up!

This story is also featured on my deviantArt account: Kyandi-lollipop so head over there to read and look out for traditional and digital art to go with it!

_Emiko was surrounded by darkness. Barely conscious, she could only open her eyes a small amount. From what she could see there was absolutely no sign of civilisation for miles ahead. When Emiko tried to moved it felt as if her limbs were submerged in thick jelly. Either that, or all of her muscles were frozen. Regardless, moving wasn't possible. As she looked around she noticed a tiny ball of light in the distance, growing larger and larger until she was surrounded in it. It was so heavenly. So peaceful. A figure began to approach. It was blurred but Emiko could make out the head and torso easily. However, it was difficult to pinpoint exactly who it was. It's hand reached out and a muffled voice spoke..._

Startled, Emiko shot up from under her thick red duvet cover. She caught her breath and intensely rubbed her eyes as if she had really been staring at an intensely bright heavenly light. Lying back down again, against her warm pillow, she sighed and stared at the ceiling. '_What was that meant to mean?' _she thought contemplating the dream over and over again. _'What could it have meant?' _she pondered, for a solid hour or so, over the endless possibilities. Being a fan of Dream Analysis, Emiko was determined to decipher it. Grabbing a journal from her bedside cabinet, and a pen she began to write down every bit of detail. As she scribbled enthusiastically there was a knock at the bedroom door.

'Emikooooo!' the voice sang. 'Breakfast is almost ready! I hope you're upppp!'

'Yeah I'm up! I'll be out in 5 minutes!'

She jumped out of bed and, quickly, brushed her hair up to a high bun and shoved on a loose track suit. Sliding her journal back onto the cabinet, she bounded along the hall following the sweet smell of grilled fish and miso soup. Upon arriving at the kitchen she was greeted by a small lady with neatly brushed, poker straight black hair and petite facial features.

'Good morning sweet pea!' she said, pulling young Emiko in for a hug.

'Morning mother!' Emiko replied, returning the hug with a squeeze. 'It sure smells great in here!' Emiko grabbed her chopsticks, knelt at the table, said grace and was just about to tuck into a delicious bit of fish, when it was snatched out of her hand by another pair of chopsticks, engraved with the initials L.H.

'Lori! That's my piece!' Emiko grumbled, watching as her sister ate it and made very peculiar sounds of satisfaction.

'You snooze, you lose sis!' Lori replied rubbing Emiko's head, messing up her bun.

Emiko and Lori were identical in both looks and size, however Lori was 4 years older which gave her the advantage. Her rule: she was the oldest therefore she got first pick at ANY meal. Ignoring her sisters hierarchy, Emiko tucked into the remains of breakfast, the miso soup was delicious. Last but not least, their mother joined after washing the pots down.

'Honestly the pair of you act like 5 year olds!' she laughed as she watched the sisters exchanging glares and 'I'm watching you' hand motions.

'Well it would be nice if I could get first pick for a change!' Emiko sniggered, to which Lori playfully stuck her tongue out, showing the remains of the breakfast she had stolen. 'Ewwww!'

'Alright! Let's change the subject! So girls, what will you be up to this fine Saturday? As you know I will be taking a trip to the markets.'

'I'll be working on some projects today. Speaking of which, could you pick me up some paints at the markets today mum?' Lori asked. Lori was a budding artist. She painted portraits, landscapes, still life, cartoons, the lot. From a young age, it was apparent, according to mother, that she was gifted. Emiko didn't find it fair. From a young age, she was always classed as...odd.

'No problem! And what about you Emiko? Anything exciting planned?'

'Uh?! I'm...uh...busy...' Emiko hesitated.

'Ha! As if you would have plans!' Lori chuckled.

'Lori! That's not nice! Anyway you were saying Emiko?'

'I'm...decorating...' Emiko replied. Lori looked at her sister in disbelief.

'We just decorated last month. I didn't know we needed more work done.' She said, directing it at her mother who merely shrugged.

'No I'm not decorating _here_.'

'Then...where _are _you decorating?'

Emiko didn't know how to explain how she had, curiously, investigated a dark, hidden pathway, found a church, snuck inside, tripped, broke a vase, fell unconscious, met a nice guy who turned out to be priest and then been invited to decorate with him.

'Just at a friends...' Looking at the clock she quickly shoved the rest of breakfast in her mouth and ran to grab her coat. After attempting to say goodbye, and failing miserably, she shoved on her old trainer shoes and made a quick exit.

'Was it just me that found that a bit suspicious?' Lori asked. Her mother merely watched her daughter run down the road with a stuffed face and smiled.

The little church looked just as beautiful as it did the first time Emiko laid her eyes on it. The rising sun made the stain glass windows sparkle. '_John must have washed them. They didn't glisten like that yesterday._' She thought as she approached the main entrance. The rusty, old sign had been moved as well, revealing a sad looking patch of dead grass. In a way, the little church seemed to be smiling, underneath its brick and mortar. Emiko had no idea why she could imagine the little church smiling, it just seemed happy. As she creaked open the main door, the blissful sound of an organ echoed through the walls. '_How lovely!_' Peering through the next little door, she could see the organ in the corner of the room and there he was. John. He seemed to have so many mysterious traits about him. Things you wouldn't expect from a quick glance. It was this mystery that intrigued Emiko. The music continued as Emiko quietly opened the door further, hoping and praying that he wouldn't stop playing.

Sitting down in the empty pue closest to the door, Emiko closed her eyes and listened. She cleared her mind and let the music send images of sunlight shining through spaces in the clouds and flowing streams. At peace, Emiko opened her eyes and looked out of the glass windows, the many daisies dotted around sparkled with morning dew, butterflies flew merrily and birds sang the happy songs of a spring morning. It was a magical, enchanting place where Emiko felt that nothing could disturb the serenity and tranquility. A place of no stress, but of faith. The colours of the stained glass window danced on the light wooden floor, like a dozen tiny angels. Closing her eyes again, Emiko rested her head and began to drift away...slowly her mind entered a dream like state...the organ seemed distant and echoey but still beautiful...after a couple of minutes Emiko had dozed off.

Opening her eyes, Emiko could see the light dancing on the floor and different colours of the stained glass window. However her shoulders felt heavy, as if something was weighing them down. Adjusting her position, the weight seemed to drop off in an instant and as she looked to the floor there was a light brown men's coat lying there. It took a few seconds for Emiko to realise that this coat was obviously Johns. Blushing, she picked it up and placed it on the seat beside her.

'Well good morning!' A soft, recognisable voice greeted from the door. It was John, looking as charming as he had yesterday, even if he did have a few spots of paint on his face. Even one on his nose, which Emiko found really cute. 'You must have been tired! Did you not sleep well last night? You've been sleeping for nearly two hours, it's almost 9!'

'Seriously?!' Emiko said, shocked and surprised. Nervously she picked up Johns coat.

'Here...I take it that this is yours?' She stated.

'Yeah...you looked cold so I let you have it for a while.' John replied, with a chuckle.

'Well thank you...it did make my sleep more comfortable!' Emiko smiled.

'So are you awake enough to get to work?'

'You bet!'

John handed Emiko a roller brush and showed her the area if the wall which he had managed to complete.

'If you just do as much as you can from where I left off that would be a big help! I'm going to start varnishing the pues. Let me know if you need anything.' And with a smile John rolled up his sleeves and went to get the tub of varnish from the cupboard. Emiko studied the wall. It was evident that John was taller than she was, as the paint streak where he had finish off was out of her reach...wayyyyyy out of reach. Even standing in her tiptoes didn't help. That didn't stop Emiko from trying. She stood as tall as she could on her tiptoes and reached the roller brush as high as she could. The tip of the brush had just touch the paint streak that John had left when a large drop of paint fell and splattered onto Emiko's face.

From behind, she could here a chuckle. She hoped and prayed (ironic as she was in a church) that it wasn't John. But of course if was. She turned with a saddened look on her face to find John doubled over and bright red with laughter. She was pretty sure she seen a tear rolling down his cheek as well.

'You don't have much luck, do you?' He tried to say in between deep gasps for breath.

'No! I most certainly do not!' Emiko huffed, lowering her head with a pout. At that moment, John stopped laughing and disappeared back into the room he had came out of. How embarrassing! Emiko couldn't understand why her clumsiness increased tenfold when she was around him. He didn't even need to be in the same room! Placing the roller brush back in the tub of paint, Emiko gazed out of the window at the rolling fields. The grass was swaying in the wind and the sun was not over the horizon and hiding behind a latch of Sakura trees.

It was mesmerising.

'Turn around.' Came Johns voice from behind. Emiko turned to have a warm flannel shoved in her face. John began to circulate it over her cheeks and nose, where the paint was most prominent. Emiko had her eyes pressed closed, scared in case the paint would run into them. When she opened them, she was greeted to those same blue eyes. His face was so close. She could feel her face heating up. Her cheeks began to glow red and her eyes widened. He was staring right at her...and he wasn't looking away.

'Yeah just as I thought...' He mumbled after a couple of minutes. 'You've got some in your eye!'

'Oh do I?!' Emiko stuttered. Well it wasn't the romantic moment she thought it was but it was worth it to see into those deep eyes again. Compared to the fields of flowers outside the window, John's eyes were like the rolling waves of the bluest ocean, they were incredible.

The clock droned on 4pm. 7 hours had passed. And the church was looking great! After John had fetched Emiko a step ladder, she was able to reach past the impossible paint streak and complete her task. The pues were varnished, the floor was scrubbed and the windows had been washed until the were squeaky clean...literally.

John, with an accomplished look on his face, handed Emiko a sandwich with jam.

'How did you know that jam was my favourite sandwich topping?!' Emiko exclaimed in delight.

'I didn't!' John laughed. 'It just so happens to be mine as well!' That was it for Emiko. She knew she and John were meant to be friends, that she was destined to meet him in this church. It was fate. 'Anyway, you must be starving!'

'I am in fact!' Emiko said. 'My sister stole half my breakfast this morning!' I barely got a scrap!'

John laughed. 'Wish I had that in the mornings! All of my family are over in Australia!'

'Oh you have siblings?' Emiko asked curiously.

'Only one little brother. He's about 10. And wants to be a fireman!'

'Aw I wanted to be a fireman when I was younger!'

'Don't you mean fire-WOMAN?'

'Yeah that's what I meant! Geezo!'

Today had been perfect. Emiko had a chance to spend some time with John and learn a wee bit about him. She knew now that he used to live in Australia, he has a little brother who wants to be a fireman AND that jam was his favourite sandwich topping.

'So will you be needing me tomorrow?' Emiko asked hopeful that the answer was 'yes'.

'I think we will only need one more day! We got so much done today! So much in fact that we are two days ahead of schedule!' Emiko's heart sank. The thought that tomorrow was her last day working in the church with John and today was just the first. She had thought, initially, that it was a 2 week project. Trying to take that off her mind, Emiko thought of more things to ask John.

'So...is this all you do?' She asked. John looked at her with a puzzled look. It was such a sweet look . Especially since he had a spot of jam on his cheek. 'I mean, is the priesthood all you do?'

'Well no...not exactly...'

'Oh? Is there something else you do?'

'Well...you may find it a bit of surprise...'

'Oh I'm trustworthy! C'mon tell meeee!' She pleaded

'I...help a psychic research facility by performing exorcisms...' He explained.


End file.
